Another Fairytale to Tell
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: Princess Kagome and Prince Inuyasha were childhood best friends. When they were young inuyasha left and ten years later he is back. Kagome is sad to hear through a letter he sent her that he was with someone else. How will she cope with her childhood love married to someone else. How will she deal with the fact that he kissed her? While being married to someone else? Sum. Inside!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha :(**** Sorry**

**Summary: **_Kagome and Snago. Sisters and next rulers for the Northern lands. Inuyasha Takahashi, kagome's best friend and childhood love. He went away for a long time when they were young and now he is back? kagome is at first glad for her friends return but upset to know from a letter that he is with someone else. How will Kagome react to Inuyasha doing the unthinkable and keeping so many secrets from his best friend?_

**OK, SO, THIS STORY IS LIKE A FANTASY AND MODERN COMBINED SO THERE ARE SOME MODERN DAY REFERENCES AND JOKES. **

* * *

**Chapter One:** My Best Friend is Back!?

Many years ago lived two a princess. She had fine jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and always wore a smile upon her face. She was always kind and fun and lived like any other teenager would, despite her family and position as next in line for the throne once she marries. Her parents would pester her everyday about finding a groom and although they want their eldest daughter to marry, her parents refuse to force her into an arrange marriage.

This girl goes by the name of Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Kagome has always been a carefree teen. Her and her younger sister, Sango were best friends. They care about everyone in their kingdom and even though rich, are never spoiled. Kikyo, on the other hand, the middle daughter, was as spoiled as spoiled could get. She has her own servant who follows her around everyday. Her own maid to clean everything, she even pays people to spread rumors about how glorious she is. Kagome and Sango, although as nice as nice could get, keep their distance from Kikyo because of how rude she could get. The eldest Higurashi child is a man named Souta. He, although it was arranged, is going in his fifth year of marriage with a wonderful woman named Sakura. She has red hair and green eyes and they love each other dearly. Since married, they spend their time in Sakura's castle a two days carriage ride to the East. The Higurashi's castle is the castle in the North, and tonight they were needed to attend a celebration for Kagome's dear friend Rin at the Western castle. The castle of the Takahashi's.

Kagome and her family are very friendly to their kingdom and are friends with most of them there. Kagome's parents, Kaori and Dasuki try to make treaties with the other kingdoms and although succeeded with two of them, the third one was not so easy. The Southern lands are a brutal and painful place to go compared to the Northern, Eastern, and Western lands. There is one ruler named Naraku who spends his time plotting ways to destroy the other kingdoms. He almost succeeded with Kagome's kingdom but if Souta had not seen it coming and warned their guards, he would have succeeded too.

* * *

Now, on with the story! (Sorry, long intro)

As mentioned before, the Higurashi's were invited to the Western lands to celebrate Kagome and Sango's best friend, Rin's engagement party with the eldest Takahashi son, Sesshomaru. Thye had been dating for three years and just two weeks ago, he had asked her in front of everyone, including Kagome and Sango, for him to marry her at a ball in the Eastern lands for Souta and Sakura's anniversary.

Kaogme was dressed in a purple ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and a thick strap of different jewels that sparkle with each step you take. She wore her hair down with a few wavy curls and applied some purple eye shadow and pink lipgloss to compliment the look. She put on a diamond necklace and earrings and wore purple wedges with a wooden look for the wedged half (You know what I mean…right?).

Sango wore a similar dress but instead of purple, she wore yellow with some black heels. Her dress, instead of ending at her ankles, ended at mid thighs and had a swirl effect at the bust area. The jewels on her dress covered the entire top half and she wore her hair in a tight bun with a yellow flower in her hair. Her earrings had some pink and white flowers and her necklace was a lovely golden color that formed another flower. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Sango id Kagome's make-up and was very happy with the results. Kagome did both of their hairs and loved how pretty the flower in her sisters hair looked. They both grabbed their purses that matchd their outfits. Kagome had a sapphire blue one and Sango had a gold one. They met their parents and Kikyo in the living rom where they were going to leave from after talking about the plan for the night.

When they got in the room, the two girls almost fell over at what Kikyo was wearing. Kagome could also see how annoyed her father looked while looking at the middle daughters clothes choice. She was wearing a two-sizes-too-small navy blue cocktail dress which ended too high for flattery. Her breasts were almost exploding out of her outfit and her heels look painful to even stand in. They were black high heels that looked to be almost six-inch heels.

"Kikyo, what are you wearing?" Kagome asked.

"You like? I had my tailers make it specifically to my liking." She bragged.

"No, I hate it and I think everyone else hates it too! Look at daddy's face." Sango said getting annoyed with her sisters usual behavior. Kikyo looked over at their father and scoffed before rolling her eyes.

"If he did not like it, he would have said something about it!" She defended weakly. Kagome rolled her eyes about to say something before her mother cut the three off.

"Alright, Kagome, Sango, you both look lovely. It is Kikyo's choice as to what she wears. I admit, she could have chosen more princess-like, but that is not my choice. It will be the guards at the front entrance when we get there." Kaori said to the three. When she finished, she received two giggles and a scoff. Kikyo was used to these…. subtle hints of stupid choices by everyone in the family.

With the sudden fight finished, the five got into the family carriage and made their way to the party.

* * *

The royal family made short cuts through the forest and got to the western lands in half the time. Once there, Kagome and Sango walked off, as lady-like as possible, to their friend, and woman of the hour, Rin as Kikyo was talking with the guards about her outfit and how it 'must be appropriate for how well I wear it.' Lucky for her, the guard was young and stupid and let her pass after she whispered some dirty things into his ear and left him in a trans.

As Kagome and Sango caught up with Rin who was talking with Sesshomaru and a boy their age with black hair and another boy their age who looked like a double of Sesshomaru, but younger.

"Rin" The two girls said loudly as they almost knocked her over with a hug.

"Kagome, Sango! Oh my god. It has been way too long since we talked. How are you?" She asked excitedly to the two equally excited girls.

"We are great! And yeah, I have not seen you since fluffy proposed to you!" Sango exclaimed happily.

"Yup, I have not called him fluffy in so long. Remember when we would come over to the western lands and play hide and go seek with fluffy and his brother Inuyasha? God, that was what? Ten…eleven years ago? We have not played like that since Inuyasha left to go to that village in the eastern lands and decided to stay there a little longer because of this girl her found?" Rin asked. The two girls nodded. Kagome felt a ping at the heart, listening about her childhood crush and how he found another wonderful girl in some other land where he started a life and lived for the past decade. Sango noticed this and suddenly changed the subject.

"So, Rin, do you know when the date is?" she asked.

"Yup, in late May next year. It is still September, but we thought that it will give us time to plan and get mentally prepared. All of the women in the village that _are_ married say it is a very emotionally stressful day for everyone. So we wanted to get prepared. Also, Izayoi wanted to make this the grandest wedding of the centrey and to do that…she needs time." Rin said. The last part with a sweat drop. Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"How is Toga and Izayoi?" kagome asked. Rin did not know how to answer this question because doing so would reveal the shock of the century in kagome's eyes and she does not want to give one of her best friends any false hope. Sango, also aware of the news that could change Kagome's life, decided it was time to tell her and if she gets hurt, kill the bastard with her weapons she is trained in.

"About that….Kagome, we need to tell you something that you need to remain calm about. Toga and Izayoi are actually overly joyed because…well…umm…-" Rin was going to continue but Kikyo's voice was heard right next to them

"INUYASHA?! When the hell did you get back?!" She screamed as she gave him a hug. Kikyo had always had a crush on Inuyasha and at one point, Inuyasha admitted he liked her, but it was the sisterly love he felt toward Sango and Rin. Not the kind she wanted it to be.

Kagomes eyes snapped toward the voice and saw Kikyo looking up the grand stairway. Kagome easily followed her gaze and saw, in front of her, the man she had been hopelessly in love with.

"Kagome, Inuyashas back." Sango said.

"What?" She asked a little above a whisper.

"Kagome?" She heard her name and turned around to see Inuyasha looking at her wide eyed. Kagome looked back, eyes just as wide, maybe wider and she mentally scanned him and his appearance. '_Fuck, here I am, standing here like an idiot, probably drooling and the most wonderful sight ever. He definitely looks a billion times better now. His tiny little baby face I used to tease him about is now gorgeous and his body is not a little 9 year old, it is a built and ripped 19 year olds. He looks so sexy in his tux. He still wears a hat though. For some odd reason I have never seen him without a hat. I guess he has bad hair? No, that is impossible, he is a sexy god, sexy gods don't have 'bad hair' Shit, he is starring at me, what am I going to do? Breath Kagome, breath. Good, now say something…anything...say hi. That is good. Say hi.'_

"Hi, Inuyasha, long time no see, huh?" She asked sweetly looking into his eyes.

On Inuyasha's side, he was not much better. '_Is this really her? The girl I loved since I was ten? She looks so different. Her womanly curves have set in perfectly. She looks amazing in that dress. She still has those sweet chocolate eyes that make me melt when I look into them and hair is now long and so perfect. She got much more womanly than last time I saw her. I still regret leaving you, Kagome, if only you knew.'_ He thought, just than he heard her speak.

"Hi Inuyasha, long time no see, huh?" She asked in the voice that made him jump to the moon and back. '_shit, what should I say? Hello? No….Yeah, too long?...no…crap, think think think!'_

"Yeah it has. I almost did not recognize you. You look beautiful tonight." He said. Inuyasha could tell she was taken back by his voice. Inuyasha was no ten year old anymore and his voice had gotten more adult-like. Kagome mentally smacked herself. _'Of corse he sounds different, it has been ten years since I last saw him…stupid'_ She thought.

"Same with you. How are you?" She asked trying to ignore the obviously awkward air surrounding them. By this point, everyone had gone away, either taking the hint or being dragged off.

"Good, I am good. How are you? Is Koga still treating you well?" He asked with a hint of a growl at the end of the last part. Kagome stiffened at the mention of her ex-boyfriends name. They had got together three weeks before Inuyasha (as young stupid kids in love…if you know what I mean…they are like 10 back than) left and broke up when Kagome was fourteen. She found him kissing another girl who was his maid in the wealthy noble families house. She has not heard from him since than and prefers it that way.

"Actually, we broke up a few years ago." Kagome said. Inuyasha mentally jumped with joy at hearing that.

"Oh , I am sorry. I did not mean to bring up sad thoughts." He said with a fake frown.

"Don't be, it was for the best and I, personally, am glad we ended it before it blew up and out of proportion." Kagome reasoned. Kagome was than pushed into Inuyasha by fellow guests and the two immediately realized the crowdedness of the ballroom. Leaving them to either dance or go somewhere else.

"It seems busy in here, care to join me in the gardens?" Inuyasha asked remembering it was her favorite place to play when they were little.

"I would love to." Kagome smiled happily at the memories of her and Inuyasha playing in the garden from sunrise to sunset. Inuyasha led Kagome outside and into the gardens. The garden was giant and covered at least a mile of the property and in kagome's opinion, the most fun part of the entire garden was the well kept bush maze on the far edge with a very private and hidden gazebo that Inuyasha and Kagome kept secret from the others calling it 'their secret castle.'

They called it that because of the way the gazebo looked. Wooden posts that held the roof of it went higher than the roof itself and made the entire wooden room look like a castle. As they made their way to the maze, Kagome could not help but feel so relaxed and carefree with Inuyasha, something she never felt with Koga. She smiled sadly at the thought of inuyasha and the girl, Megumi, who he was most likely married to.

To be honest, Kagome had yet to meet the girl who Inuyasha sent a letter talking about and had no interest in doing so. Kagome was a very nice and kind lady. But when someone steals her childhood love, she can get a little less kind. Never the less, she still put on a smile and hid her sadness by covering it with kindness as usual.

Snapping Kagome out of her thoughts was Inuyasha telling her that they were there and that they should race each other to the end of the maze.

"Your on." Kagome said evilly. Yes, this was not her house, but she knew this maze like it was the back of her head. She also knew that there were many ways to get out. Including a secret path along the edge of it.

"Good. Ready….set…GO!" Inuyasha screamed as they both ran down the path before taking different directions. Kagome had a little trouble at first because of her dress and heels but got over it quickly as she found the secret path she discovered on her own one day a long time ago.

~~Flash back~~~~

_A ten year old Inuyasha and a ten year old Kagome were talking with one another while walking down the path._

_"Ok, so if you had one wish in the world…what would it be?" Kagome asked her best friend._

_"Most likely to be happy. My parents keep telling me about how they were put in an arranged marriage. They do love each other but still. I hate that thought. Do you have to give up _everything_ to become king?" He asked a little Kagome who nodded in agreement. Even though he did not directly voice his concern. Kagome could easily tell he was nervious for the future and the fact that if he marries before his brother, he will become king. Kagome also knew that Inuyasha did not want to be king. She knew he just wanted to have fun with life and not worry about anything. "What about you?" He added on._

_"Easy. I want to fall in love without being forced to. Not rushing it. Not demanding it. And definitely NOT forcing it. I admire your parents for falling in love after the arrangement. But I could never be forced to fall in love with someone I don't want to marry. I want to be honest ot myself and not lie about my feelings. I want to love for love…not for status and fortune. Besides." Kagome finished with her head held high. Inuyasha nodded in agreement before stopping dead in his tracks._

_"What is it?" Kagome asked noticing his feet stop moving._

_"Look" He said pointing to a small opening along the wall of the bushed maze. Kagome smiled before pulling his hand and taking him into it._

_"What is this place?" He asked as they walked through it. Unlike the bushes in the regular part of the maze, these were decorated with colorful flowers and plants._

_"I don't know. I have never been here before." Inuyasha admitted._

_"I love this place. Look…it leads right to the other end of the garden. I think this is my favorite part of your house." Kagome said brightly as she smiled at all the flowers and patterns it made in the flat green bush. Inuyasha nodded. They smiled at each other before racing the rest of the way to the gazebo._

~~~~End of flashback~~~~

* * *

Kagome smiled at the memory. She was such a know it all child and giggled slightly at the adult like conversation the two shared that day. She smiled again well aware of the blush on her cheeks from the thought of her childhood best friend. When she was younger, she fully admitted to herself about her feelings for the boy but now? She was not so sure. She looked around and noticed the secret path was still covered in flowers and still led to the gazebo. She followed it fast (As fast as she could in heels) and jumped into the gazebo. Unfortunately, jumping into the gazebo was a bad idea because a certain prince had a similar idea to do the same as they collided and Kagome started to fall backwards. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to be met with melted gold ones.

"Hey" She said breathlessly.

"Hey yourself. Next time be careful. You could have hurt that pretty little face of yours." Inuyasha said sweetly to her. He chuckled at the blush upon her cheeks. Kagome picked herself up and sat down on the two person bench inside the small wooden hut. They than talked for what seemed like hours about everything. Kagome talked about her life as next heir to the Northern lands and Inuyasha talked about his travels and everything he saw. Kagome almost jumped at hearing the clock tower in the distance strike midnight.

"This is going to sound very Cinderella like, but I must go." Kagome said.

"Than I shall require a slipper before you leave." He played along.

"Of corse. I will now go back to my giant house where I clean and do chores."

"Than I will send my men to come find you."

"Than I will be locked in a room so you never do."

"Than I will find a way to get you out."

"And if you do?" Kagome asked. She was going to continue the game between them, but the next line was hands in marriage….

"You know how the story goes." He said while smirking. If Kagome had anything in her mouth, it would have been spit out by now. Is he? Is he really? He can't…Right? Kagome was going to find out…

"No I don't. Please…do tell…..Prince Charming." She said the last part seductively in his ear which caused invisible shivers to run down his spine.

Before she had time to react. His lips were on hers and he was full on kissing her. Kagome had wanted this for so long. Since she was eight, she had been in love with the man in front of her now. She quietly moaned as he traced her lips with his tongue. So lost in the bliss, she opened them willingly as they started to battle for dominance. Without a doubt, Inuyasha was the winner as she complied without a fight to his taunts. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer as her hand pulled him closer by the neck.

"Get…the….picture?" He asked between kisses. Not trusting her voice, all kagome could do was nod. They than continued their heavy make out session for what felt like hours until realization struck Kagome hard in the face. She pushed away quickly and covered her lips with her hands.

"Im sorry. I should not have done that. I am so sorry. I have to go." Kagome said quickly before grabbing her purse she set down during the kiss and quickly walked away toward the house where the party was.

Thoughts clouding her head '_How could I have done something this stupid? God how stupid can I get. I just made out with Inuyasha…a _married_ man'_

* * *

**OK, So, I am in my beach house and wifi is very limited. I have been working on this story for like two weeks. Tell me what you think. As you may hve realized, the summary in the beginning was VERY bad and I am sorry but there will be future lemon and this is a better summary of the story for the future...**

**Kagome and Inuyasha have kissed and Inuaysha is married? (she is introduced in the next chapter!) Kagome must now live and hide the fact that she kissed Inuyasha. Especially when it is getting harder nad harder to lie to everyone. Inuyasha also starts to act weird but not for the reason at hand. He is hiding something and Kagome is going to get to the bottom of it! Maybe it has something to do with the hat he never takes off. All questions answered later!**

_**ALSO...I AM GOING TO CHANGE MY SUER NAME TO Lizzy-Fan88 SO DONT FREAK OUT IF YOU CANT FIND MY PREVIOUS USERNAME!**_

**Thanks!  
Please Review!  
PDE88**


End file.
